Crisis in a Metropolis Chapter 1
by Troy Mason
Summary: Three years after the events of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife moves back to Midgar, but finds it a much different place then he expected.


Crisis in a Metropolis   
Chapter One   
*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own Midgar, the weapons, summons etc. They are all owned by Squaresoft Incorporated. Thank you.   
  
  
The subway station was dirty, and littered with papers. A few homeless children huddled in a corner, while a dirtied man sat on a bench, with a tin can outstretched. The blonde haired man known as Cloud Strife walked towards the board displaying the arrival times for each train. As he passed the man, he dropped a few coins into the tin can, a slight cling coming from the can.   
  
From down the tunnel, the rumble of the train could be heard. Cloud turned, picking up the small bag he had with him. The train came bursting out of the tunnel, and the brakes locked, filling the station with a loud squealing. The train car came to a stop, and the doors opened. Cloud stepped on board.   
  
Inside, it was just as filthy. Seats were damaged, lights were broken, and a homeless man slept on one of the benches. Cloud found a seat and sat down.   
  
"Get the hell off me you bitch!"   
  
Cloud's head jerked up. He saw a man get thrown across the aisle, sliding like an ice cube on a frozen pond. The other man walked toward him, lifted the man's head up, and threw a punch into his face. Cloud was on the man in an instant. He wrapped his arms around the guy, spinning him and slammed his head in a display board, cracking the plastic shell. Cloud set the unconscious man on the opposite bench, and helped the smaller man up.   
  
"Thanks a bunch, man!" the smaller man said, shakily.   
  
"Don't mention it," Cloud said as he took his seat, and slowly closed his eyes.   
  
*ATTENTION! NEXT STOP, SECTOR SIX! REPEAT NEXT STOP, SECTOR SIX!*   
  
Cloud was awoken by the metallic voice on the loud speaker, and the jolting of the train coming to a stop. Cloud stood up, yawning softly as he picked up his bag and exited the train. He looked over into the distance, and he could see the memorial dedicated to the fallen who lived in Sector Seven. Shinra had killed hundreds of innocent people. Cloud growled softly, as he looked to a map, and got the location of AVALANCHE Bar and Grill.   
  
***   
Barret Wallace stood in the half-parted doorway, looking in on his daughter. She was sound asleep, the book "The Bird Keeper" lay opened on the table beside her bed, where Barret had read it to her. He yawned and turned, shutting the door. He paused. From downstairs, he had heard something. He cocked his Gun-Arm, and started down the stairs. He rounded the corner, keeping low as he crouched behind the bar. He made out the shadows of three men, each dressed in black and held machine guns. Barret took a step forward, and the floorboards creaked. SHIT!   
  
One of the men turned to the bar, and opened fire, busting up the wood on the bar. Barret popped up, taking out one of the men from his Gun-Arm. He was reloading his clip when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. A dart poked out of his skin, his vision got blurry, then he passed out.   
  
Upstairs, Marlene heard the commotion. She remember what her father had told her, run to Tifa's house if anything bad happens. She opened her drawer and pulled out a switchblade Barret gave her. She tucked it into her belt and climbed out the window, jumped to the next roof, slid down the ladder and raced down the street.   
  
***   
Cloud held up a slip of paper, and looked to the address on the house. He slowly walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened and a wash of golden light poured out from inside. Standing in the doorframe was the beautiful Tifa, dressed in an elegant red silk robe. She looked at him for a moment, before throwing the screen open, and wrapping her arms around him. They locked eyes, and then lips. She pulled away from him, smiling brightly and led him into her home, shutting the door behind her.   
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE...TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
